Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive mechanism for driving a deformation of a skin of a deformable structural component of a fluid-dynamic, in particular aerodynamic, flow body, which structural component has a skin to be deformed and a rotatably mounted load introduction device for introducing the deformation force onto the skin. Further, the invention relates to a deformable structural component for a fluid-dynamic, in particular aerodynamic, body of a vehicle, in particular an aircraft, comprising a skin to be deformed and such a drive mechanism. Further, the invention relates to a vehicle's fluid-dynamic, in particular aerodynamic, flow body, such as a wing or the like of an aircraft, provided with such a deformable structural component. Finally, the invention relates to a lift-assisting device for an airplane.
Background Information
A deformable structural component with a drive mechanism for driving the deformation has been developed and investigated, for example, in the research project “SmartLED” (LuFo4) and in the research project “SADE(EU)”. Further details regarding the project “SADE” and a documentation of publications pertaining thereto are available on the website www.sade-projekt.eu/index.html.
Adaptive structures of the type investigated in the SADE project are particularly suitable for deforming aerodynamic surfaces of aircraft, such as wings, fins or rotor blades, for example. In particular in the case of airplane wings, it is advantageous to use so-called droop leading edge flaps (or droop noses) as lift-assisting devices, instead of conventional slats. In the case of the droop nose, which is hereinafter referred to by this term, the entire wing nose is angled in a downward direction. The wing camber thus increases. One implementation of a droop nose is realized, as a so-called droop nose device, on the inner wing of the Airbus A380, for example.